


Anioł stróż

by AnnHunter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reichenbach Falls
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnHunter/pseuds/AnnHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wydarzenia na dachu oczami Anioła Stróża Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anioł stróż

Skraj dachu. Silny wiatr targa twoim płaszczem i twoje ciemne loki, przenika do twego wnętrza, przeszywa niczym sztylet. Gdyby nie okoliczności, zażartowałbym z tej idealnej wymówki do teatralnego postawienia kołnierza. Robisz to często, nie zdając sobie z tego nawet sprawy.  
Powoli, niepewnie wybierasz z listy kontaktów ten najczęściej używany numer telefonu, ten najważniejszy.  
-John zmienił twoje życie w takim samym stopniu jak ty jego.- szepczę ci do ucha, przystając na chwilę.  
Po chwili kontynuuję swoją wędrówkę po idealnym półokręgu wokół ciebie.  
Nie słyszysz mnie. Nawet sobie nie zdajesz sprawy z mojej obecności, choć jestem u twojego boku od urodzenia.  
Zawsze.  
Denerwujesz się. Wyczuwam to w twoim głosie, twoje ciało cię zdradza tak samo jak w Dartmoor.  
Ja też się boję Sherlocku.  
Boję się o ciebie. Obawiam się, że tym razem nie będę potrafił ci pomóc, że tym razem... zawiodę. Jest to coś, co obydwu nas przeraża. Porażka, śmierć. Sherlock Holmes nie jest przecież niezniszczalny.  
Powiem szczerze, że odzwyczaiłem się od uczuć jakie wywołują we mnie twoje wyskoki. Rozleniwił mnie John Watson, który w ostatnich miesiącach skutecznie się tobą opiekował. Tak, John byłby idealnym pełnoetatowym stróżem.  
Lecz to ja przez większość twojego życia byłem przy tobie! Gdyby tylko przyznawali nagrodę dla "Najbardziej Zapracowanego Anioła Stróża" z pewnością co roku trafiałaby do mnie.  
Rozmowa przez telefon zakończona. Padło już ostateczne "-Żegnaj John!"  
Świat na chwilę zamiera.  
-Błagam, nie rób tego.- szeptem mówię sam do siebie.  
Ale wiem, tak samo jak i ty wiesz, że musisz to zrobić. Masz dla kogo.  
Wstrzymuję oddech. Jedno mrugnięcie i ciebie już nie ma na dachu.  
Lecę tuż obok ciebie. Widzę i czuję dokładnie to co ty.  
Zamykasz oczy i nagle w twoim umyśle pojawiają się przykre obrazy.  
Pani Hudson blada leży na ziemi w korytarzu na Baker Street z dziurą w głowie.  
(Mijamy jedno piętro.)  
Lestrade, w swoim gabinecie. Strużka krwi wypływa z otworu w jego piersi.  
(Kolejne piętro za nami. Czemu ten lot się tak ciągnie?)  
I w końcu John. Leżący na chodniku, z zastygłym wyrazem zaskoczenia na twarzy. Snajper pospiesznie zbiera swoje zabawki i ucieka.  
To wszystko, to tylko możliwości, rzeczy które by się wydarzyły, ale podjąłeś decyzję, która im zapobiegła.  
Chwilę później jesteś już bezpieczny na ziemi.  
Uff, udało się.  
Teraz sprawy toczą się tak szybko. Twój przyjaciel (tak, Sherlock, przyjaciel) nie może się zorientować, że żyjesz.  
Słychać krzyki, ludzie Mycrofta uwijają się wokół ciebie jak w ukropie. Jeden dźwięk wybija się ponad wszystkie.  
"Jestem lekarzem, przepuśćcie mnie... On jest moim przyjacielem... Proszę... Proszę, pozwólcie mi... Boże, nie..."  
Biedny John.  
Obserwuję wszystko z góry i stwierdzam, że twoje zdolności aktorskie są godne podziwu. Wiem jaką masz ochotę wstać i powkurzać Watsona stwierdzając fakt, że jest łatwowierny.  
Ale nie jest. Nawet ja, choć wiem, że to wszystko jest zaaranżowane, nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że nie żyjesz.  
Wydaje ci się, że najtrudniejsze za tobą? O nie, mój drogi. Teraz będziesz musiał ponownie zmierzyć się z samotnością (Mycrofta nie da się liczyć jako towarzysza). Likwidacja pozostałych członków szajki Moriarty'ego trochę zajmie.  
To okrutne po tym jak zasmakowałeś przyjaźni i poczucia, że kogoś obchodzi twój los.  
Ale spokojnie, zemsta będzie słodka...


End file.
